


Hacer el amor con otro

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Affairs, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Olvidar es necesario, y a Muerte no le importa utilizar a Tiempo en el proceso. Aunque eso signifique, no amar a Vida.Historia con contenido OcC
Relationships: Death/Time
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. HACER EL AMOR CON OTRO

**Capítulo 1: Hacer el amor con otro.**

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece es propiedad de The Snipster"_

_N.A. Estas historias van dedicadas a mi querido Zadrac; besos y abrazos a mi equipo creativo Sunako y Erin. Se que Snipster dijo que Muerte era devoto a Vida solamente, pero... me gusta hacer crack ships._

* * *

Los cuerpos entrelazados, el sudor recorriendo su espalda mientras los suspiros se elevaban en aquella habitación llena de constelaciones, el cuerpo más grande que el suyo lo tenía sometido debajo de la cama, un beso en su frente con suavidad, aquellos ojos azules que miraban los ámbar con devoción.

Era inevitable que los orbes ámbar los esquivaran, no soportaba ver el amor en aquella mirada que le recordaba lo profundo del océano, porque si se perdía en esos luceros, no suspiraría por ellos, si no por los recuerdos, Muerte debía concentrarse en la boca que lo reclamaba como suyo, que lo marcaba con posesividad, que intentaban hacerlo olvidar.

Pero no, no era lo mismo.

Sintió la dureza del otro sobre su cadera, escucho el jadeo cerca de su oído cuando él acaricio con sus garras la blanca espalda, pero ver el rostro tan diferente, tan lejano a la piel oliva que una vez tuvo sobre sus brazos, la mirada que no eran de ese inusual verde, lo estaba volviendo loco, lo beso con violencia, intentando acallar sus propia mente, cerró los ojos y lo dejo hacer.

Sintió las manos recorrer su delicado cuerpo, el cual reacciono a pesar de la sensación de vacío en su interior.

"No quiero volver a recordar, es solo que pienso que es mejor así" aquellas duras palabras reventaban su mente, la devoción se convirtió en odio, su aura lo hirió, Medico empujo a Muerte, Vida estaba herido pero no de gravedad, y el otro desapareció, después de eso nada fue lo mismo.

Lanzó un gemido cuando sintió un dígito intruso en su ser, fue un jadeo de dolor y placer.

Su mente seguía brindándole imágenes, de cómo herido fue a su hogar, ¿Cómo tolero tanto tiempo? Mientras lágrimas de dolor bañaban su rostro, ordeno a sus sirvientes tirar cualquier regalo, que aniquilaran los recuerdos de la época donde él suspiraba por Vida y lo adoraba, donde su mirada se clavara en aquella piel turquesa, y sus manos acariciaban aquel crespo pelo.

Se hizo más duro, frio y sarcástico, la ira fue buena compañía para mitigar el sufrimiento del rechazo, intentaron dialogar con él, varios dioses entre ellos Amor sintieron pesar por ambos, pero la ruptura era inmensa, Vida se hizo completamente hermético al tema y Muerte se volvió hipócrita y rencoroso.

Uno llenándose en dolor, el otro simplemente ocultándose de todo, hasta el día que él lo abordo.

— Tiempo— gimió Muerte, el nombre de aquella divinidad que lo había ayudado a no autodestruirse.

"El tiempo lo cura todo" fueron palabras y largas pláticas entre ambos, los murmullos del resto no se hicieron esperar, llenas de comentarios mal intencionados, incluso reproches, el dios de las eras no abandonaba su trabajo y que solo tomara descansos por Muerte era sospechoso.

— Sabes que hablan de nosotros — le comento el dios de la Muerte a su anfitrión quien le servía un poco más de té en una taza de porcelana fina, el cabello de Tiempo tan largo y blanco que lo hacían pensar que era un sabio anciano, pero el rostro juvenil y lleno de vida, a pesar de que lucía imponente y sereno era un deleite a la vista.

— ¿Te importa? — Contesto escueto — nunca te ha importado el resto desde hace eones, Muerte.

— Pensé que debías saberlo — contesto apenado, la mano de Tiempo fue a su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué comentan?

— Q-que somos amantes — tartamudeo el otro, odiándose por ser tan directo, más no espero la respuesta de Tiempo, quien aprovecho la cercanía y le robo un beso, uno lleno de deseo y desesperación, hace tanto que sus labios no eran tocados por otro.

De ahí empezó todo, los encuentros no eran solo platicas, había acercamientos físicos, lo cual a Muerte le resultaba placentero.

El de ese momento, era uno de tantos, en donde sentía la dureza del contrario invadirlo, deslizarse en su interior y poseerlo con esmero, las estocadas directas, sentir la sensación de estar lleno, los gemidos que se escapaban de ambos, pero...los sentimientos faltaban, al menos de su parte.

Tiempo estaba a punto de correrse en su interior, las palpitaciones de su miembro se lo avisaban, un largo gruñido y sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse fuera de su interior, ahora seguía su turno, él no había terminado al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, la erección se había perdido.

— ¿Estas bien? Te noto esquivo — su voz sonaba preocupada y el cabello largo alborotado por la faena lo hacía ver adorable, Muerte le sujeto el rostro para calmarlo.

— Estoy bien, ahora me toca a mí — comento, sometiéndolo con su aura y pegándolo a la cama, algunas cosas no se olvidaban.

— Sigues pensado en él, no es así — lo cuestiono, Muerte trago seco al verlo, la imagen Vida siendo sometido por él llego como un flash back, ignorándola se acercó a Tiempo y le cubrió con una venda los ojos.

— No me gusta mentirte, aun lo quiero, pero eso ya lo sabias Tiempo— le dijo Muerte desabrochando la camisa blanca de su amante, la única pieza de ropa que le quedaba, él solo tenía puesto las calcetas negras y sus manos se descubrieron para sentir la piel tersa del otro.

— Lo sé, no puedo quejarme — Muerte obligo a que abriera sus piernas, otra vez estaba duro, le excitaban los extraños juegos del otro, sin visión solo atino a maldecir, al sentir la boca de su contrario lamber la extensión de piel de su pene, para luego sentir la succión llevarlo a la gloria.

— M-muerte— gimió Tiempo, Muerte intentaba acallar sus pensamientos y seguir la labor, mientras se masturbaba pensando en otro.

Cuando la divinidad término en su boca, uso aquel preciado líquido para prepararlo, Tiempo sintió el espesor recorrer su retaguardia, para después la estocada sin previo aviso.

Entendía que no había cariño en ese acto, a pesar de que él amara a Muerte, que intentara reparar lo roto que estuviera por dentro, el recuerdo de Vida no se iría, porque, aunque este pudiera olvidar, Muerte no.

N.A. Esto esta demasiado SAD, ódienme con cariño jajajaja


	2. Dame una razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Hola he regresado de nuevo, después de amenazas y felicitaciones, me decidí hacer esto un short fic. Cada capítulo como se darán cuenta está basado en una canción de antaño, esta es la misma que pongo al inicio de la historia. E insisto esto es y solo es algo crack, en la vida Snipster se le ocurriría estas cosas.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

El sonido incesante de sus gemidos que se escapaban como un quejido de su boca, el sudor que perlaba su frente y parte de su fornida espalda y con los sentidos a flor de piel, así es como se encontraba el dios de las eras, mientras con la poca movilidad de sus manos tomaba la sabana de seda azul que adornaba su cama, la cual solo era utilizada para su sesiones con Muerte, mientras disfrutaba de las estocadas de su contrario, a pesar de la falta de vista intuía lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sabía que se tocaba pensando en otro, que cerraba los ojos y no era a él lo que observaba, que a pesar de que fueran sus labios que marcaran su blanca piel, y que sus manos se deslizaran por su cuerpo, el que permanecía en la mente de Muerte, no era otro más que Vida.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Qué satisfacción sentía de verse utilizado?

Aun recordaba, cuando la barrera del compañerismo y el amor se mezclaron.

Ithis dio una orden certera, él debía de velar el sueño de aquel dios sin propósito, verlo tan frágil, tan alejado de las discusiones de ambos titanes que desidia su destino. Permaneció a su cuidado por un largo tiempo, mientras tanto Vida vagaba solitario.

Observo día a día esa piel pálida, ese esbelto cuerpo, y sobre todo miró que dentro de él un corazón frágil se albergaba. Cuando por fin Muerte se abrió paso entre los dioses y fue rechazado, Tiempo se enfureció, pero ahí estaba Vida para defenderlo, para hacer valer su autoridad.

Tiempo sabía que esos dos estaban destinados, no contó con las premoniciones, con que él aura oscura de Muerte acabaría con la cordura del benefactor, quien siempre se debatió entre una delgada línea entre la auto destrucción y él desamor propio; Estar en soledad, y tanto poder lo había hecho un ser que, aunque imponente era frágil, Muerte fue fuerte por ambos, ahí Tiempo lo admiro más.

Pero las circunstancias de su drama provoco que se alejaran y que Vida olvidara, ver al dios de ojos ámbar destrozado, lleno de congoja en su corazón, provocó que él le tendiera una mano, como amigos.

Pero ahora, aquí tenia a Muerte, usándolo, provocándolo, metiéndose en su alma y dándole sentimientos desconocidos, mientras tomaba su cuerpo, pero no podía entrar en su corazón, ¿Podía llamar amor lo que sentía por el juez? sí, a pesar de que este no le correspondiera.

Muerte término, sintió su hombría alejarse y verter ese líquido fuera de él, el aura oscura de este lo soltó, Tiempo pudo quitarse la venda y mirar los ojos que ahora lucían sombríos, y la cara sonrojada por la faena, intento alargar su mano, atraerlo a su cuerpo y dormir a su lado, como deberían ser los amantes, pero como siempre él se alejó, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, abrazándose a si mismo.

\- Muerte, por favor...

-... ¡No! Solo déjame solo Tiempo, no está bien, es incorrecto - el aura comenzaba a salirse de control, cuando se sentía atacado y sus emociones se descontrolaban, los poderes de Nim dominaban, la esencia de este era lo único que podía dañar a los dioses, aunque su aura lo protegiera, el mismo Muerte podía ser perjudicial para los otros.

Por eso Vida fue herido...

Y ahí estaba el juez temblando de rencor, se sentía infiel a pesar de que no tenía que rendirle cuentas al benefactor, saber que utilizaba el cuerpo de otro para sentirse mejor no le ayudaba, lo convertía en un miserable, hirió a Vida y también lastimaba a Tiempo.

Y huyo, dejando el lado derecho de aquella cama vacía, lanzando un suspiro Tiempo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrado, una vez más pudo comprobar que Muerte no lo amaba, que a pesar de que volviera a acostarse con él, los pensamientos le pertenecían a otro; cerrando sus ojos, volvió a transformarse en él ser imponente sin rostro que era.

Su imagen era una ilusión bien hecha, para que él juez estuviera contento, pero una vez que este se iba, se despojaba de ella, para sentirse menos humano, sin tantos sentimientos relacionados con Muerte, a volverse a enfrascarse en su labor sin descanso, mantenerse ocupado, era necesario.

Mientras tanto, Muerte se vestía en su hogar, olvido de nuevo su ropa en casa de Tiempo, se alegraba de los poderes que tenía al ser un dios, en otra situación su estado sería vergonzoso. Dio un suspiro al ver las marcas de su cuello, recordar aquellos tiempos en los que Vida era el que realizaba aquel acto en su blanquecina piel, las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo por sus orbes ámbar.

Temía que los rumores llegaran a Vida, pero no sabía que esperar del benefactor, si este sentiría algo al saber de su engaño, o si solo dejaría que siguiera con Tiempo.

Aun recordaba el trato con el dios de las eras, darse amor sin un compromiso, Tiempo sabia de sus sentimientos, siempre fue sincero con él, no le mentía, ambos eran dos de los dioses más viejos, no eran unos tontos y sabia en lo que se metían al ser amantes.

Pero aun así, se sentía vacío.

No podía comparar la larga relación que llevo con Vida, no era solo física, ambos compartían más que la cama, Tiempo era un buen amigo, consejero y excelente amante, pero... no era su complemento.

Observo la magnolia, único objeto que no pudo quemar de los regalos de Vida, se vio a sí mismo en un espejo gótico de su cuarto, su reflejo le dio una mirada lastimosa, las marcas de los dientes ajenos en su cuello, algunos cardenales en su cuerpo, pero sin ese brillo en su mirada ámbar que demostraba que estaba satisfecho con lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué anhelaba lo ajeno?

Muerte ya había recibido demasiado daño, era hora de cambiar, de olvidar.

\- Es hora de que te olvide yo también Vida...- Se dijo Muerte, él también podía recibir el mismo destino que su hombre estrella, pero esta vez tendría alguien que lo esperaba, decidido a dejar de sufrir, Muerte tiro la magnolia al suelo y la piso.

Esto sería el comienzo de su nuevo destino, esperaba que el señor creador entendiera sus argumentos.

_N.A.2 Ando en hiatus, porque tengo un trabajo que me rota turnos, así que espero paciencia con las actualizaciones. Dedicada a mi comadre_ [ _HelenaesconH_ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/HelenaesconH) _, que me quito el aguacate, Zadrac y Erin con la hermosa portada que diseñaron ambas. Saludos a todos._


	3. Sentimientos de dos personas

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

La labor de Tiempo era complicada, él sabía el futuro, presente y pasado, no podía abandonar sus labores, tomaba breves descansos por un solo dios, aquel que se marchó dejando la ropa de nuevo en su habitación, acercó aquellas prendas hacía sí mismo y la abrazo, reconfortándose con su aroma, una mezcla de las piedras ámbar e incienso de mirra, aquella fragancia tan de Muerte.

Pero debía seguir, tal vez Muerte volvería, siempre lo hacía.

Caminando a una de las vastas habitaciones de aquella torre de arena, su salón de espejos lo esperaba, tan enorme que contenía el universo mismo, en el vio la imagen de aquella deidad que robaba sus suspiros pero el rumbo que tomaba no le gustaba ni por asomo.

Los sirvientes de Ithis custodiaban la entrada al recinto, un largo camino a la torre más alta de Fabrion Bastion fue lo que llevó a Muerte a su encuentro con alto señor creador, ante su imponente trono de oro y cuarzo, con la mirada baja al estar en tan solemne presencia, el juez de almas se mentalizaba de la decisión que estaba tomando.

Dos de sus sirvientes lo acompañaban, los _ghost reaper_ cuidaban a su amo, ante aquella reunión que tenía con el alto señor creador. Uno de los Lumen, sirvientes de Ithis, se acercaron a Muerte, aquellos seres aún más altos que él y con la mirada perdida en su capucha lo revisaron.

— Muerte... ¿Qué te trae ante mi presencia?— pregunto el alto señor con su voz imponente.

— Señor, usted sabe que su hijo predilecto y yo tuvimos una relación, así estaba escrito, pero las circunstancias de nuestras decisiones tuvieron un fin trágico—Muerte apretó los puños, haciéndose algo de daño, tenía que controlarse.

— Vida uso su protección contra sí mismo, para olvidar tu ofensa, Muerte — declaró Ithis, mostrando su forma humana, el largo cabello rubio cayó sobre su espalda, y aquellos ojos que reflejaban constelaciones y mantos de estrellas los veían fijos. Muerte lo miró, era obvio que el malvado ante los ojos del puro, siempre sería él.

Recordar el momento en que todo había acabado con Vida, "el gran drama", cuando sus caminos se separaron, cuando el benefactor lo odiaba sin motivo, por ser diferente, "por matar".

"¿Qué estaba pensando hacer Muerte?" la pregunta se repetía en la mente de Tiempo, al ver el encuentro del juez de almas y el alto creador, quien se puso de pie al ver como Muerte se derrumbaba ante su trono, el llanto nublaba sus ojos ámbar, y sus manos con garras cubrían su rostro.

— Arránquelo de mi mente, se lo suplicó — susurro Muerte pidiendo clemencia ante Ithis, quien lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

— Muerte... es acaso que te has dado por vencido— murmuro Ithis, tomando el rostro del juez para ver aquellos ojos que lucían opacados por el llanto y la tristeza.

— Necesito continuar, es injusto esta situación, sé que él me olvido merezco tener esa misma consideración— Muerte cerro los ojos, los recuerdos de aquel amor tan bello opacados por un solo error, uno que lo perseguía por eones, primero pensando que Vida lo había odiado, después dándose cuenta que no era solo odio, si no olvido.

Algo con lo que no podía combatir...

Ithis acerco sus manos, llenas de un brillo cegador, Tiempo vio aquello y sintió temor, desapareciendo de su hogar se materializo en el recinto, quedándose anonadado ante aquella escena, en la cual el alto señor creador tenía una bella mariposa de alma en sus manos, y un Muerte inerte en la otra, cuyos ojos lucían apagados, vacíos.

— ¡¿Qué ha hecho?¡— exclamo Tiempo, sujetando con sus tres brazos al juez de alma, quien parecía no reaccionar.

— Lo que me pidió, Tiempo, olvidar...

Tiempo miró el cuerpo tan frágil, sus mejillas pálidas, aun había vestigio de lágrimas que el dios de la eras limpio con su manto de estrellas.

— Abandonaste la torre, en verdad te importa el juez — murmuro Ithis, retomando su lugar y su figura imponente.

— ¿Qué olvido Muerte? — pregunto Tiempo, apretados el cuerpo de Muerte a su pecho.

— Todo lo relacionado con sus amores, es decir Vida solo será recordado como lo que es, un dios que merece respeto y tú, bueno también fuiste borrado, ambos necesitan empezar de cero...

—...Yo, pero Señor— Tiempo sentía un vacío, uno muy grande, Muerte tampoco lo recordaría.

— Eres un ingenuo, te estoy ayudando... pienso que tal vez Muerte tenga una segunda oportunidad contigo, pero hay que ser justo, no puedes tener más ventaja— Ithis observo a los sirvientes de Muerte—.Tiempo llevara a Muerte a su hogar, ustedes cumplirán las funciones de este.

Ante aquel mandato, Tiempo no sabía si agradecer el poder tener al juez una vez más junto a él. Trasformando sus figura humana, el cabello largo y las vestimenta acorde, el dios de la eras se acercó ante las parcas aun con Muerte en brazos.

— Yo lo cuidare — los sirvientes se inclinaron, y ahí Ithis sonrió, al ver la mirada de Tiempo sobre la del juez de almas, como aun sabiendo que este lo había olvidado, tomaría su protección.

Tiempo tenia sujeto el frágil cuerpo del juez, pero antes de desaparecer vio una deidad que espero no volver a ver de nuevo cerca de Muerte, el rostro desencajado, los ojos verdes sobre él, clavados en el cuerpo que tenía sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Muerte? — pregunto, el armamento salió por sí solo, pero los Lumen fueron rápidos y lo sujetaron.

— Vida, _Alis aquilae_ no es necesaria, Muerte estará a mi cuidado — le aclaró Tiempo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, por dentro se regocijo del sufrimiento del benefactor, de saber que tal vez ganaría, por un instante podría hacer al juez feliz.

—Tiempo, llévate a Muerte, yo hablare con Vida.

La voz de Ithis sonaba severa, pero Tiempo sabía que tenía la aprobación del alto señor creador, desapareció de la habitación, dándole la espalda a un iracundo benefactor.

— Hijo mío, Muerte era lo que destine para ti, pero él escogió, y la elección no fuiste tú.

Simples palabras que retumbaron en la mente y corazón del creador, los recuerdos arrancados de una época en que ambos eran felices, donde besos y caricias llenaban su alma, una declaración en el baile, y un pasado que el mismo se negó a recordar, acortando un futuro con el juez.

— Señor, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Muerte? — pregunto Vida a su padre, quien le dio una mirada de lastima, la mariposa yacía en su mano, la cual representaba los recuerdos de Muerte, sonrió con melancolía al pensar que una polilla idéntica a un acompañaba al dios verde, que irónico era el destino.

— Eligió olvidar, Vida, debes dejar a Muerte tranquilo, al menos hasta que se adapte— Ithis vio una lagrima correr por la piel turquesa del benefactor, lamentaba su corazón frágil. Y los sentimientos confusos que lo embargaban.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Tiempo? — exigió Vida, recordando la mirada de burla en los ojos azules del dios de las eras.

— Tiempo, es el motivo por el cual Muerte decidió olvidar— suspiro, odiaba darle la cruda verdad a su hijo predilecto.

Y ante su padre, maldiciendo todo, Vida sintió una desazón, unas lágrimas intentar salir furiosas, por que por desgracia, no se valora lo que se tiene hasta que lo vez perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Puf batalle con esto, porque no sabía cómo darle contexto a lo que seguía, pueden odiarme un momento en sus corazón por romper el cuasi canon.
> 
> Aclarando que el título de la canción de inuyasha (búsquenla) es lo que le da nombre al capítulo.


	4. Lo que construimos

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Recostado en una cama de sabanas azules y las constelaciones a su alrededor, así lucia el juez de almas dormido en una de las habitaciones de la casa de arena del dios de las eras, Tiempo estaba abrumado por tenerlo de nuevo en su hogar deseando que se abriera aquellos orbes ámbar, que su sonrisa aunque rota iluminara sus días, ser tocado de nuevo por aquellas manos enguantadas.

¿Qué cambiaría de Muerte? Se preguntaba, ¿Qué tendría de diferente?, tal vez su actitud; su pasión había sido abrumadora, pero era por la ira ocasionada...por el olvido de Vida, la cual asfixiaba el núcleo que intentaba construir. Pero Ithis le otorgó una oportunidad nueva, una que no desaprovecharía.

No sabía cuánto tardaría en despertar, pero él estaría ahí, velando su sueño, quería ser lo primero que Muerte viera al despertar de su sopor, tendría miles de dudas, él se encargaría de resolverlas, de llenar los huecos, de suplir el vacío, era egoísta, era tonto, pero se sentía satisfecho.

"Porque solo el tiempo puede reparar un corazón roto".

Aun así la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, pero fue decisión de Muerte el camino escogido, borrar al benefactor de su mente, sacar aquellos recuerdos de su alma, el sería un curandero en el proceso, tal vez con sus actitudes el juez podría amarlo.

Cubriéndolo con un manto salió de la habitación, su trabajo no podía esperar, pero anhelaba tanto verlo lucido de nuevo.

En cambio Vida estaba recostado en su mullida cama llena de almohadas. Las lágrimas aun caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, no entendía porque lloraba, Muerte no significaba mucho ¿o tal vez sí?, pero se sentía vacío, sus sirvientes realizarían sus labores en la tierra, no tenía ánimos de ir con los humanos, un desborde ocasionaría una catástrofe por culpa de sus emociones.

Después del baile de otoño, Muerte y él se habían separado, no había respuestas, no hubo reconciliaciones, simplemente todo se fue al carajo.

Y ahora este estaba con Tiempo, escucho rumores, los ignoro, pero verlo en los brazos del más alto fue suficiente, no había pruebas más irrefutables que las que sus ojos presenciaron, las palabras de Ithis calaban hondo en su alma.

"El escogió y no fuiste tú"

Se cubrió la cara con una almohada, sintiéndose tonto, un fracasó, miserable y sobre todo... soló.

La palomilla de alma voló sobre su cabeza, cuantas veces quiso mencionar ese peculiar amigo que lo seguía sin rumbo, uno que lo consolaba y parecía estar siempre motivándolo

— Me insististe tanto para ir a ese baile pequeño — dijo Vida quitándose la almohada para observarlo revolotear sobre él—. Tal vez el también recuerde, soy un cobarde...

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, frustrado, el aun tenia breves pensamientos; lo que Vida desconocía es que los flash back en su mente congelada se debían a que su alma polilla aun lo acompañaba, el no entendía que era él mismo el que se motivaba, su alma rota estaba a su lado...acompañándolo.

Pero el alma del juez estaba apresada, Ithis la tenía en la cornucopia, se veía abatida, al igual que Vida, el alto creador podía entender sus pensamientos.

— Muerte, espero que no te equivoques con tus decisiones— susurro Ithis a la polilla.

El transcurso de los días tenía presionado a Tiempo, que diera este por adelantar las cosas, pero debía respetar el entorno del reino de lo alto, por fin al décimo día, Muerte despertó, confundido, y algo intranquilo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — inquirió a uno de los sirvientes de Tiempo, quien se quedó en silencio ante las ordenes de su amo.

— Muerte, estas en mi morada — la grave voz del Dios de la eras hizo acto en la habitación, con imagen humana se presentó ante el juez, imponente, con su cabello blanco cayendo con gracia por su espalda, la capa flotaba, la mirada de Muerte se calmó, al parecer aun lo recordaba.

— Tú eres Tiempo ¿no es así? — preguntó, Tiempo sonrió al saber que un tenía una oportunidad.

— Sí, soy el dios del Tiempo, Ithis ordeno que permanecieras en mi hogar, para poder velar tu sueño — los ojos ámbar refulgían en dudas, tomo asiento a lado de Muerte, esperando que ese breve acercamiento tuviera alguna reacción en él.

— Aterrador...— se burló Muerte, dando una breve sonrisa, poniéndose de pie, escrutándolo, coloco los dedos de su mano derecha en su barbilla, pensando en las verdaderas intenciones de ese dios.

— Lamento que piense eso, pero es mi deber cuidarlo, ordenes de arriba — continuo con la broma Tiempo. — Tómelo como vacaciones, debe permanecer aquí hasta que considere Ithis necesario, sus sirvientes irán a realizar su labor.

— Pero...la muerte no descansa, ¡es inaudito!

— El tiempo tampoco descansa, pero insisto en que se quede, si desea té o algún bocadillo puede ordenarlo — sin agregar otra cosa, Tiempo se marchó, dejando a Muerte con muchas dudas, pero al menos le tomaría la palabra a su anfitrión, después hablaría con el creador.

El alcohol era buen incentivo, Vida tomaba una copa, la botella lucia casi vacía, un dios de cabellos y piel amarillos intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el benefactor estaba hundido en su depresión.

— Vida, sabes que beber hasta casi morir no es lo mejor — comento, regañándolo, haciendo una seña, su sirviente, una robot de cuerpo humanoide le retiro los restos de la botella de aquel bar improvisado.

— Lamento incomodarte, Sabiduría— la voz se escuchaba pastosa, por las lágrimas y el efecto del alcohol.

— Debes dejar de llorar, ¿Qué es lo que te deprime? Ambos decidieron alejarse, Muerte es libre de tomar decisiones, medita tus acciones Vida — le dijo Sabiduría, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

— Me deprime, el hubiera entre nosotros, Sabiduría, es complicado, los fragmentos en mi mente se encajan mostrándome una felicidad que me fue arrebatada — las lágrimas corrían, lentas, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sabiduría, entendía el punto, como dar ánimos ante una situación que ni el resto comprendía, Vida y Muerte fueron demasiados cerrados a su entorno, excluyendo al resto de su "relación", como podían ayudar a comprender a ambos algo que incluso sus más allegados desconocía.

—Vida... pues en ese caso, lucha, Muerte se esforzó por ti, tal vez es momento de pelar por él — lo animo el rubio, Vida lo miró un momento, tal vez insistir del pasado no era lo mejor, pero aun podía haber un futuro.

Confiaba en que pudiera haber uno...

_N.A. ¡oh diablos! Bueno, me gusta tanto mi shipp de TiempoXMuerte, pero el canon oh el bendito cuasi canon, es difícil mis lectores dejar al pobre de Vida destrozado. Espero que mi fic sea de su gusto, esta autora anda algo lenta porque solo podre actualizar los domingos, el trabajo me absorbe y pues espero no dejarlos tan abandonados. Saludos y abrazos a todos._


	5. Tal vez.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, hasta convertirse en meses, que caían como hojas que vuelan con el viento, uno a uno; Tiempo esperaba, era un ser paciente, entendía que el proceso era lento, que la confianza no era otorgada de un día a otro, si no que se ganaba y que Muerte era un dios desconfiado por culpa de las circunstancias, de los momento.

Pero a pesar de mostrarse esquivo, ahora una pequeña amistad y complicidad iba naciendo en ambos, las charlas entre Muerte y Tiempo eran más recurrentes, de poco en poco surgió la confianza entre ambos, el dios de la eras era inteligente, ser el primero le había otorgado conocimientos que eran casi a la par de Sabiduría.

— Vaya, la frase del que tiempo es excelente consejero, es cierta, gracias por tus palabras y compresión— murmuro Muerte sentado junto al aludido, ambos con imponente altura frente al otro, bebiendo un té de ginseng y charlando de sus respectivos trabajos, a pesar de ser hermético y siempre estar ocupado, que el dios de cabellos blancos le otorgara momentos de compañía era algo que Muerte agradecía.

Tiempo lo miraba, esa piel pálida tan apetecible, y esos ojos amarillos, que una vez que el recuerdo fue arrancado mostraban algo de alegría, donde alguna vez solo se reflejaba caos y desesperación, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, había días en que era más difícil mostrarse neutral ante Muerte.

Y sobre todo cuando Vida lo rondaba, el benefactor estaba decidido y aunque Muerte era su huésped, no podía prohibirle salir a pasear a Ithis, este tenía que supervisar a sus sirvientes y darle ordenes sobre su actuar.

Y ahí estaba el dios de las eras aconsejando al juez de almas sobre un tema que lo beneficiaba, si Amor lo mirara se enojaría con él, por separar a un par que había de ser bendecido por ella, pero se portaría egoísta, solo una vez.

— Muerte, ¿te sientes cómodo con Vida cerca de ti? — pregunto Tiempo, Muerte había charlado con él, de cómo Vida en uno de sus tantos paseos por el mundo en lo alto, lo había arribado, intentando charlar con él.

Vida no se daba por vencido, estaba decidido a recuperar al menos la amistad con el juez de almas, lo vio mirando con detenimiento una magnolia, concentrado en aquella singular flor con la cual en algún tiempo él se disculpó.

— ¿Te agrada esa flor, Muerte? — pregunto, mirando la reacción del aludido, quien no se sonrojo como antes lo hubiera hecho, un brillo faltaba en sus ojos.

— Es muy bella, maravillosa su creación "benefactor" — dijo frio, las palabras tan formales de Muerte le dieron un golpe en el corazón a Vida.

— Puedes llamarme Vida, Benefactor suena demasiado formal, Muerte — la voz de Vida sonaba entrecortada, Muerte se quedó perplejo ante eso.

— Lo lamento, casi no he convivido con usted, creo que debido a su jerarquía con nosotros, no debería tomarme esas atribuciones señor — Vida sonrió con amargura, su Muerte ya no estaba, este dios era la imagen pero las palabras llenas de formalidad, tan frías, tan distantes lo estaban lastimando.

Se dio la media vuelta, dejando confundido a Muerte, quien regreso a la casa de Tiempo y le contó todo.

— Fue extraño, no sentí nada, pero a la vez mi memoria me decía que algo faltaba— las palabras calaron un poco en Tiempo quien solo observo su taza de té.

— Él y tú, fueron algo... pero por motivos malos y pésimas decisiones tú estas aquí, lo olvidaste Muerte, no soy quien para mentirte.— confesó, de nada servía mentirle a Muerte, no quería perder su confianza, de nada serviría ocultar las cosas.

Muerte soltó aquella taza, dejando que su líquido se vertiera al suelo, mirando con desaprobación a Tiempo, queriendo no creer en sus palabras.

— ¿Fue decisión mía, olvidar? — pregunto, Tiempo asintió con la cabeza.

— Ese amor, les estaba haciendo daño a ambos, pero tú eras el más afectado, se odiaron casi tanto como se amaron, pero no debes estar ajeno a eso, no puedo ocultártelo.

— Gracias por decirme la verdad... Tiempo — susurro Muerte, dándole la mano al dios de las eras — Pero ¿Qué papel juegas en esto?

Él clavo sus ojos azules en Muerte, meditando si decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, poniéndose de pie, solo se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, colocando sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas, con eso se conformaría, con darle un breve indicio de lo que sentía.

Muerte se sonrojo poderosamente, y tomando su camisa, lo jalo hacia él, profanando aquellos labios que lo habían consolado con ternura, saboreando la boca creada para él, ese rostro humanizado con tal de verse de su agrado.

Tiempo se sintió feliz, un enorme paso se había dado con eso beso, que nació del juez, que fue otorgado por él, estrecho con fuerza a Muerte, levantándolo de aquella silla, invadiéndolo de ternura, intentando que con aquel abrazo pudiera comunicarle lo que su mente gritaba.

— Lo lamento...— murmuro Muerte, sonrojado, alejándose un poco — llevamos poco conviviendo, esto fue demasiado atrevido de mi parte, Tiempo.

— No te disculpes, Muerte, es obvio que yo también lo deseaba, llenas esta soledad obligada con tu presencia, sé que deberás marcharte cuando te sientas cómodo, pero tu existencia en mi vida me hace todo más llevadero — la voz grave de Tiempo soltó un breve discurso, que para Muerte significo tanto.

Dándole un abrazo Muerte se acercó al cuerpo del dios de las eras, descubriendo sus manos de aquella aura negra tomo su cabello blanco, apartándolo del rostro de Tiempo, quien sentía estar soñando, cuanto ansió esa cercanía, esa calidez que nunca pudo obtener, y ahora estaba en bandeja de plata ante él.

— Tal vez deberíamos conocernos aún más — el tono de voz seductor de Muerte en su oído fue suficiente para que Tiempo se diera cuenta de que de nuevo se encontraría perdido, una vez más se rendía ante el juez de almas.

_ N.A. Dedicada a mi amigo y kohai Zadrac, quien hoy celebra su legalidad y que mejor que con un poco de TiempoxMuerte. Me encanta la ironía de la canción que escogí. _


	6. Labios compartidos

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Se veían, fundidos en un abrazo esperando que el otro hiciera algún movimiento, pero fue Tiempo quien actuó primero, después de la declaración de Muerte por conocerse esperaba que las cosas no se desvanecieran, que el juez de alma estuviera ahí con él, para siempre.

Porque ambos eran dioses, el momento no era un problema, Tiempo si recordaba los labios, las caricias, solo necesitaba que Muerte decidiera volver a quererlas, ese beso había significado tanto para ambos, un primer paso.

Muerte sonrojado, sus ojos azules reflejados en las pupilas ámbar, como si las llamas danzaran en una fogata, así sentía su interior, quería sentir aquel dulce hormigueo que experimentaba cuando este lo abrazaba, el momento que tal vez era mucho se sentía tan poco.

— Quiero hacer algo por ti— declaró Tiempo— deseo mostrarte el cuarto donde trabajo.

La habitación donde Tiempo trabajaba, era un enorme espacio, donde el futuro se conectaba con el presente y el pasado, un lugar donde las estrellas se unían en el firmamento, donde podías acceder y ver lo eterno e inmenso del plano humano, los mundos eran varios, pero en el que vivían era solo un cuadro de realidad de tantos, Sabiduría le había dicho que si el controlaba los universos paralelos de los humanos, como explicarle que los había incluso con ellos como dioses.

Muerte sostenía su mano, y ambos entraron a la habitación llena de estrellas, las cuales le remordían un poco la mente al juez, Vida y el tenían un pasado, del cual el no recordaba nada, uno que los daño y que ahora no significaba nada.

En otro lugar lejano Vida observaba el alma polilla revolotear sobre él, se sentía otra vez miserable, como poder volver a conseguir lo olvidado, fragmentos que lo dañaban, que hacían que la tristeza lo consumiera, la cobardía de no poder haber perdonado las fallas del pasado.

Un toque en la puerta de su hogar, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, uno de sus sirvientes fue abrir, dejando entrar a la diosa Médico a su hogar.

— Otra vez sufriendo — lo regaño, Vida se veía más ojeroso, su piel lucia opaca, y sus cabellos eran un desastre, aunque algo llamó poderosamente su atención, Vida reacciono tarde y la cara de la diosa se desencajo — ¡Qué demonios hace una alma polilla en tu casa!

Definitivamente el benefactor estaba muerto.

Muerte estaba maravillado con la imagen verdadera del dios de las eras, el cual realizaba su labor por primera vez frente a otro dios.

— Es hermoso, nunca pensé que tú lo supieras todo Tiempo, me encanta tu trabajo— declaro Muerte sonriendo, mientras flotaba a merced de la deriva de estrellas, observando como los acontecimientos se unían, y daban paso al futuro.

Pero el solo quería un futuro con él.

En otro lugar Vida era regañado por Médico, había ocultado la verdad ante ella, sentado en su comedor, escondía a una asustada palomilla de aquella diosa.

— Pero solo es un espíritu, no le veo lo malo — se defendía Vida, ante la mirada iracunda de Médico, ella podía ver el cuerpo de los dioses y humanos, saber que era lo que ocurría con ellos gracias a su visión, pero al ver aquella polilla de alma, supo que algo no andaba bien, pero Vida era muy ingenuo.

— Sabia que no era normal lo que te ocurría Vida, cuando Muerte te llevo herido ante mí el no vio esto — señalo a la polilla, la cual se ocultaba debajo del chaleco del dios, temerosa de la furia de la diosa, quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué tiene de diferente mi pequeño amigo? — dijo Vida, Medico suspiro, arrebatándole la palomilla ante la cara de sorpresa del benefactor, la joven la aplasto entre sus manos, ante eso Alis aquile se hizo presente, pero Médico fue más rápida, la luz que manaba de aquella polilla se quedó en su mano y la dirigió a la cabeza de Vida, el cual cerro los ojos ante aquel cegador halo.

El cuerpo de Vida cayó al suelo y con furia los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, las palabras, aquel error por lo que se separaron... todo; Lagrimas sin tregua rodaban por sus mejillas, ante la mirada preocupada de Médico, quien sabía que no fue la mejor idea, pero que la acción era necesaria.

— Médico, ¿Qué he hecho? — el murmuro de su voz provoco la sensación de culpa en la diosa de la salud, pero la imagen de ver aquellos orbes verdes con el brillo de antaño trajo esperanzas en ella, pero ver a Vida desvanecerse en el suelo fue motivo de alarma.

Muerte observo como el rostro de Tiempo se crispaba, se alejó del juez y se dirigió a un reloj de arena, cubierto de enredaderas y flores de magnolia, en la inscripción pudo ver que era el de Vida, este desconocía que ellos como dioses tuvieran su propio "reloj de vida", pensaba que al final no eran del todo inmortales.

Tiempo miro uno de sus tres brazos, el del futuro, en aquella esfera podía distinguir que algo había cambiado, con pesar observó que la mente de Vida recobraba su curso, egoísta, pensamientos ambiciosos referente al juez se tornaron en su mente, lo amaba, no quería compartirlo, pero estaba tomando su espacio para conocerse.

Tomando del rostro miró a Muerte quien extrañado correspondió a observar su rostro carente de cara, debía de convencerlo, que posibilidades tenia contra Vida, el benefactor era un peligro latente, estaba a merced de los recuerdos del juez, si tan solo él lo amara con la misma intensidad que le profesaba.

Muerte le dio un gesto tierno, y él se humanizo, observo con sus orbes azules los ámbar, siempre ese cruce de miradas antes de unir sus labios, en una danza de lenguas, Tiempo sabía el sendero que seguir sobre el cuerpo del juez, dominaba el terreno para arrancarle un gemido... el problema era que Vida también lo conocía.

Él era un tercero en aquella unión, un estorbo, pero saber que los gemidos que arrancaba de la boca de Muerte eran suficiente incentivo para seguir ahí, como una droga, como el elixir que manaba de su boca, que lo ataba.

— Tiempo, me agradan tus besos, pero no entiendo, hace momentos estabas tan intranquilo — murmuro Muerte al despegar su boca, extasiado de la del más alto.

¿Cómo poder explicarle todo? Que en ese mundo que él había creado su unión era posible, pero su destino estaba atado con Vida, que los astros se alineaban para que ellos siguieran juntos, y que lo suyo no podría ser.

— Muerte, te quiero, eres una calma en esta soledad — los ojos de Muerte se abrieron desmesurados, sonrojo en su cara al saberse deseado por aquella divinidad, su atractivo era innegable, y los cuidados lo hacían sentirse lleno, ya que dentro de su pecho sentía un vacío.

— Aun no sé si te quiero, pero mis sentimientos al estar contigo es de calma, siento que antes mi cuerpo era una tormenta, Tiempo, y tú eres aquel oasis donde un náufrago desembarca— le dijo, las estrellas flotando a su deriva, dando un toque mágico a esa habitación.

— Mi meta es que me quieras, Muerte, pero irónicamente no tenemos demasiado tiempo — se rio, como era posible que el siendo el encargado de aquella labor, no pudiera alargar los minutos y hacerlos horas, o tal vez años, todo con tal de estar alado del juez de almas.

Porque había algo que interfería, y eso era las memorias que esos dos compartían, el futuro era para ellos tan incierto como lo mostraba aquella esfera.

_N.A. Ódienme, pero con cariño, bueno ya casi llegamos a la recta final de esto, y les muestro estas preciosuras, regalo de dos grandes amigas. Basadas en la misma escena del primer capítulo._


	7. "Ser el único"

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Las manos de Tiempo se aferraban a los brazos de Muerte, quien se dejaba hacer debajo de aquel cielo estrellado ¿Era suficiente la compañía de Tiempo, para poder superar el pasado que se tuvo y del cual él no estaba enterado?

Su cuerpo estaba cansado de la espera, de aquel vacío en su pecho, quería llenar cada espacio de su mente con nuevo recuerdos y el dios de cabellos platinados era la respuesta de sus conflictos.

Le dio una sonrisa enigmática, la cual lleno de regocijo el alma del dios de las eras, el juez sonreía de nuevo, y era él causante, esperaba por eones ver aquella mueca que lo hacía lucir más bello.

— Me gusta verte sonreír, hazlo más seguido— murmuro Tiempo, tomando la barbilla de su contrario, quien sintió el vacío extenderse en su interior, una vez escuchó alguien decir eso, pero aquello le causo dolor, instintivamente llevó la mano a su pecho intentando frenar aquel vacío.

— Lo siento, no me siento bien, creo que es la energía de este cuarto— murmuro Muerte, aferrándose a la túnica del dios de las eras, quien entendía porque el juez de almas estaba exhausto, demasiadas emociones era momento de llevarlo a descansar, tomándolo desprevenido lo cargó en sus brazos, levantando aquel frágil cuerpo.

— Yo te llevare — le dijo con simpleza, ese sencillo gesto ruborizo a Muerte, quien después de haberlo besado no sabía que sentía por aquel dios de cabellos blancos y mirada de cielo, era acaso amor, o solo una convivencia que estaba tornándose un romance tórrido entre ambos, era obvio que Tiempo lo amaba, se lo grito y con sus acciones se delataba.

Muerte llevó su mano al rostro humanizado del dios, pero Tiempo se transformó de nuevo y el juez solo tocó vacío.

— ¡Oye! — reclamó a su anfitrión, Tiempo rió un sonido que le parecía hermoso a la divinidad quien se sentía como una damisela al estar siendo llevado a cuestas— ¿Por qué te ocultas?

— Es sencillo...teniéndote así, en mis brazos me difícil no ceder a mis deseos— susurro, aquella declaración logro que Muerte sintiera un calor recorrer su estómago, una sensación de aplastante excitación lo embargó.

— Tiempo...y-yo— titubeo pero antes de hacer algo, el dios de las eras lo deposito en la cama de la habitación que ahora le pertenecía a Muerte y se alejó, como si el cuerpo del juez lo quemara como una brasa que se extendía sobre él.

—Aún es muy pronto, descansa Muerte — y así Tiempo se marchó, maldiciendo su paciencia y su poca pericia, ¿Qué necesitaba para poder estar de nuevo entre aquellos brazos?

Muerte se dejó caer en la cama de sabanas azules, una sensación de haber estado en aquella misma situación con Tiempo le causo un hormigueo, su piel se sonrojo al recordar aquellos besos, ¿Por qué no podía recordar también a Tiempo?

— Es todo tan complejo...Tiempo, ¿Qué fuimos tú y yo? — murmuro en la almohada que ahora le pertenecía, aspirando una fragancia que casi estaba extinta pero podía aun ser percibida, un olor que se quedó en él al estar en aquellos brazos, definitivamente Muerte estaba cediendo en un terreno de fuego.

Mientras tanto Vida tenia pesadillas, en la habitación del cuarto de Medico los recuerdos se agolpaban, torturándolo de poco, en como su amor primero comprensivo fue cediendo a un terreno del capricho, era un tonto, se golpeaba mentalmente, maldiciendo a Muerte, a su poco autoestima, a ceder siempre ante el instinto, a los besos que se escaparon, a la felicidad que no se dio.

— Muerte, Muerte — susurraba entre sueños Vida, sintiendo cada murmuro como una cuchillada Médico lo cuidaba, a su izquierda Ithis la acompañaba, portando la palomilla de alma del juez en una cúpula de cristal.

— ¡Idiota! — La regaño — Ves la consecuencia de tu error.

— Sí, maldigo a Muerte por ser débil y no proteger a Vida — murmuro con furia, ante la negación de Ithis, Médico calló.

— Es más profundo, qué Muerte se derrumbara no lo es todo, los papeles se han invertido querida mía, ahora mi hijo esta con todo el peso de su indecisión, y yo cargo con los recuerdos del juez, irónico, pero tú y yo solo podemos ser testigo de esta decadente historia de amor — se mofó Ithis, tomando a Médico del brazo— Es una orden.

— No intervendrán, puede salvarlos — miró a Vida, mordiéndose el labio, Ithis prácticamente tenía la relación de ambos en su mano, aquella estúpida mariposa de alma, solo necesitaba liberarla y dejarla en la mente de Muerte, así ambos corregirían sus problemas.

— No, el destino se rescribió, Muerte tomara la decisión, si es Vida su camino, yo mismo le daré sus recuerdos — y ante esas palabras Ithis desapareció, dejando un halo de estrellas que envolvió todo, Médico vio su brazo, un tatuaje nuevo, sabía que de desobedecer moriría, Ithis aún era su superior en muchos sentidos.

— Perdóname Vida...— susurro la diosa cubriendo a Vida con una manta, sus sirvientes la observaban, casi nunca habían visto a su ama tan frágil, pero en ese momento las lagrima silenciosa que se coló sobre la mejilla de Médico fue muda testigo del dolor que la embargaba.

Muerte despertó, las mañanas en la casa del dios de las eras le parecían más luminosas, después de tórridos sueños no quería verlo, necesitaba despejar su mente, Tiempo se estaba colando en su sistema, suturando el pasado olvidado, pero dar ese paso, era demasiado rápido.

Un sirviente propio ingreso a aquella habitación, las parcas hacían su trabajo, pero él las recibia en aquel hogar, en pocos días volvería al propio, el periodo con Tiempo estaba por llegar a su fin, y la sensación de vacío se volvía abrir paso en él.

— Espero hayas descansado, Muerte — aquella voz le acelero el corazón, Tiempo estaba humanizado, y se encontraba recargado en la pared de la habitación, con aire autoritario emanado de él, Muerte tragó seco al verlo, los sueños de situaciones sexuales que los involucraban a ambos corrieron como películas en su mente, ruborizándolo.

— Si lo hice, gracias Tiempo — murmuro, ordenándole con una seña a su sirviente que se retirara de aquella habitación — y tú, anoche estabas...intranquilo.

— Hay cosas que aún no puedo decirte Muerte, por eso mi intranquilidad — contesto escueto, Muerte hizo una mueca de disgusto, logrando que Tiempo sonriera.

— Tiempo, me confesaste que yo y el dios de la Vida, fuimos pareja, pero... ¿Qué fuimos tú y yo?— Muerte se ruborizo, al igual que Tiempo, no esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — pregunto avergonzado, Muerte dio un paso hacia él.

— Pues...he tenido sueños, quiero saber si son recuerdos o solo queda en plano de la fantasía — a pesar de la rapidez con lo que soltó su declaración, Tiempo percibió que clase de sueños eran los culpables de la pregunta, y sonrío, su ego se infló.

— Has fantaseado conmigo, Muerte — el juez de almas estaba asustado y sobretodo avergonzado, quería negar con la cabeza pero no serviría de nada ante él.

— Sí, no me gustan las mentiras Tiempo, por eso deseo la verdad, tú me amas, lo confesaste, pero necesito saber ¿Qué fuimos?

— Eso cambiaria algo, Muerte, que te confesara la verdad de lo que tú y yo fuimos, lograría que abrieras tu corazón a mí — Tiempo rompió la distancia entre los dos en dos zancadas, tomando la mano de Muerte quien su valentía se había marchitado.

— Sí — y ante esas palabras Tiempo tomó el mentón de Muerte, como la primera vez que el juez de alma había indagado sobre los chismes de los otros, de su sentir ante las habladurías del resto de los hijos de Ithis, porque al él no le importaba los demás, mientras aquel frágil dios que se hizo fuerte ante la adversidad le correspondiera aunque fuera en cuerpo, el dios del tiempo era dichoso.

— Fuimos amigo, fui tu consejero Muerte, seque cada lágrima que caía de tus ojos por culpa del benefactor, escuche tus frustraciones ante el resto — Muerte lo veía embelesado — me gane tu confianza y tú mi cariño, pero había chismes...

—... ¿Qué chismes? — el juez estaba perdido en aquellos iris color azul, por un momento creyó en cada palabra, sabía que por eso le tenía esa confianza, Tiempo desvió su mirada, pero Muerte no lo dejó — ¿Tiempo, dime?

— Qué éramos amantes, que yo dejaba mi trabajo para estar en tú cama — ante cada palabra los recuerdos de aquellos sueños estaban de nuevo ahí, provocando esa calidez en su bajo vientre.

— ¿Eran verdad esos rumores?

— Al principio no, pero después de que me cuestionaste que pensaba, te di esta respuesta....

Y tomándolo del rostro Tiempo lo besó, fundiéndose en los labios que lo esperaban anhelantes, que le pedían más ya que el fuego subía por sus venas y aquella sed que los aquejaba no se saciaba, el vacío de Muerte se llenaba en aquel momento, por aquella calidez que solo el dios de las eras le proporcionaba, la lengua que probaba, los dientes que mordían sus labios.

Las manos se guiaron a su nuca, profundizando más el contacto, Muerte sintió deseo de tocar con sus palmas el rostro del otro, despojándose de sus guantes hechos con sombra guio aquel contacto por la cara, subiendo a sus mejillas, mientras Tiempo lo envolvía en sus brazos.

Tiempo se alejó sin aliento, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos resplandecientes en deseo, intento separarse pero Muerte no lo dejó; las sombras del juez los envolvían.

— No quiero caer en el mismo juego de nuevo, Muerte — declaró Tiempo cerrando los ojos — Ni hoy ni ahora había amor, solo un deseo por poseer, no quiero de nuevo eso.

— Entonces déjame cambiar de poco en poco eso, Tiempo — sonrío Muerte, tomando de nuevo su rostro, observando por primera vez los miedos y fragilidad de aquel dios, logrando conmover su corazón — La paciencia no es mi virtud, mi trabajo me pide rapidez y precisión, Tiempo si te dijera que hay en mi un poco de amor por ti, ¿Qué pasaría?

— Tienes permiso de destruirme Muerte, pero esta vez quiero ser más listo — beso su frente — por eso creo que debemos esperar un poco más.

Y ante esas simples palabras, Muerte se rindió ante aquel dios.

N.A Esto iba ser SAD, pero me ganó la cursilería, solo 3 capítulos más para el final, me extendí a petición de dos personitas, espero no arruinar la historia. Saludos.


	8. Todo de mí

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Vida abrió los ojos, la cabeza a punto de estallar, todo le daba vueltas, y necesitaba vomitar, se ladeo un poco para sentir las punzadas en su garganta, sangre salió de su boca y sintió el sabor metálico mezclarse con la saliva que quemaba su garganta, las enfermeras de Médico corrieron a auxiliar al benefactor, quien recibió su ayuda, observando con la vista nublada a la diosa de salud correr a su encuentro.

— Despertaste, pensé que morirías — murmuro, por una vez vio a la diosa débil y preocupada por él , después con furia, ella lo abofeteo, haciendo que la mejilla le ardiera.

— ¡Medico, esto arde mucho! — le reclamó el benefactor, la diosa lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y luego lo abrazó.

El llanto de su equivocación, de no poder decirle que pasaría ahora, de hacerle más daño, apretó a Vida con fuerza, mientras tomaba sus cabellos con ternura, el dios de piel verde se intentó alejar, pero el shock de ver a Médico así lo detuvo; Tiempo veía la escena, en la esfera del presente, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del alto señor creador, al dejar a su hijo predilecto en el desamparo?

Unos pasos sonaron en la estancia, y las manos de Muerte se afianzaron a su espalda, dándole un abrazo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con una sutil caricia en su pecho calentó su alma, llevándolo a la tierra, recordándole porque Vida no importaba.

— ¿Qué observas? — pregunto, con algo de duda, mientras los iris azules del dios de las eras se clavaban en él, sin contestarle Tiempo robo el espacio que lo separaba, besándolo sin tregua, había sido difícil no hacerlo suyo hace días, cuando confesó ser su amante.

Muerte llevo sus manos desprovistas de guantes para tocarlo en el rostro, una acción que Tiempo sabía, solo Vida había logrado sentir, la piel fría del juez de almas le provoco un escalofrió y profundizo más aquel beso provocando que la divinidad gimiera en su boca.

— T-tiempo— susurro Muerte, causando que la cordura del dios de las eras se fuera de paseo, usando sus tres manos, Tiempo acaricio la espalda y rostro del juez, queriendo ser uno solo con él.

Cargándolo lo llevo a la habitación donde comúnmente el juez dormía, las sabana fue destendida por Tiempo al poner con delicadeza el frágil cuerpo en ellas, sin detener el beso que se había formado urgente, Muerte acaricio el pecho, mientras la divinidad de las eras lo miraba con devoción, los labios húmedos, resbalan por el cuello, marcando un sendero de besos sin dejar marcas, solo lentos como alas de mariposas en pleno vuelo.

Era difícil detenerse, no había quien osara importunarlos, el nombre de Vida no saldría de aquellos dulces labios, que la divinidad mordía con precisión, sacándole un ligero quejido, que se convertía en un gemido de placer. El juez suspira, y gime lento, el calor que emana del cuerpo de Tiempo le parece delicioso, y tortuoso, los brazos lo acarician lento, estimulando, apretando.

Tiempo disfruta ver el rostro sonrojado del juez, sus bellos ojos brillan más que el sol, con cada beso en su piel nívea se pintaba de un dulce carmín, con cada caricia juraba que podía acariciar su alma. Los suspiros eran al compás de la melodía que disponían sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Tiempo, desabrochan la camisa de Muerte, quitándole esa estorbosa corbata, besando con devoción el níveo cuello, el juez suspiraba, pero sus manos también querían sentir el cuerpo del otro, así que quitando la capucha aparta las túnicas del cuerpo, deleitándose con el cuerpo del dios.

— Tiempo, eres hermoso — murmura Muerte, pasando su palma por el pecho de este, observando la piel casi plateada, que brillaba con la luz tenue de la habitación.

— ¿Hermoso? Solo soy una imagen diseñada para ti, Muerte, por eso te parezco hermoso.

— No es solo tu apariencia, eres todo tú, me gusta tus sabias palabras, tu mirada azul sobre mis ojos, cuando me proteges Tiempo — susurro en el oido, dándole una pequeña mordida en respuesta a las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

— Muerte...gracias, por estar aquí, por hacerme feliz a pesar de las circunstancias — Tiempo se posiciono arriba del juez, quitando los pantalones de este, acariciando sus largas piernas, las cuales beso, marcándolas con posesión, estas eran su parte favorita, de la anatomía del juez.

Observo con deseo la creciente erección del juez, besando la cara interna de sus muslos, lo cual hizo que Muerte diera un respingo, causando que el calor de su cuerpo se incrementara, deseaba marcarlo, besarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Demostrarle que no era hacer el amor con otro, si no con él, que Vida quedara enterrado para siempre en su subconsciente, siendo Tiempo el elegido a pesar de las circunstancias.

Tiempo llevó su boca y succiono con fuerza el miembro de Muerte, quien jadeo, arqueando sus caderas para estar en mayor contacto, buscando un mayor fricción de la lengua que astuta se deleitaba en toda la extensión de piel del juez de alma, quien gemía tendido al sentirse completamente cubierto.

— M-más por favor, quiero sentir tu boca de nuevo — suplico Muerte, haciendo que Tiempo lo obedeciera, llevando la succión a la cabeza de su pene, lento y pausado.

Muerte afianzo más las caderas, lo cual el dios de las eras aprovecho para prepararlo, de manera tortuosa, insertando un digito en su entrada y moviéndolo con agilidad, arrancando una serie de gemidos y una que otra grosería de la boca de su pareja.

— T-tiempo, por favor...

Que dulce era escuchar ser su nombre el gemido que salía de la boca del juez, lo cual ocasiono que su libido aumentara, y su lengua sustituyera sus dedos, ocasionando que Muerte gritara, su nombre, como si esas palabras lograran transformarlo.

Entrando y saliendo, imitando una penetración, provocando gritos y gemidos, el sudor corría por su espalda, y empapaba la sabana, el juez estaba lubricado y listo, bajando su ropa interior, Tiempo lo penetró, una estocada larga y directa, que ocasiono que Muerte abrazara con sus piernas la espalda del dios, quien lo cargó para empalarlo a su gusto, con movimientos rápidos y sin ternura, logrando que Muerte se corriera enseguida sobre su vientre.

Pero aún faltaba más para que él también lo hiciera, así que poniéndolo boca abajo en la cama, Tiempo continuo con su faena, haciendo que el juez de alma mordiera una de las almohadas que estaban sobre el colchón y se afianzara a las sábanas para poder encontrar soporte del cuerpo que arremetía duro contra él.

— T-tiempo, ah...— gimió Muerte, sintiendo la erección hincharse más en su interior, para después abandonarlo y terminar fuera de él.

— L-lo siento, me deje llevar ¿no te lastime? — preguntó el más alto, tomando con cuidado a Muerte para poner su espalda sobre el montón de almohadones, había sido demasiado rudo, pero este negó con la cabeza, y le regalo un suave beso, ocasionando que la ternura lo invadiera.

Por una vez, Tiempo se sintió completo.

N.A. Feliz navidad, ódienme por la tardanza. Las loveo, ya casi puedo oler el final de esto.

Saludos.


	9. Así el amor se muere

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Suspiros, es todo lo que se escuchaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, alrededor de ambos las constelaciones flotaban, un cabello negro como el ébano estaba sobre la almohada azul, entremezclado con la melena blanca de Tiempo, quien contemplaba la blanca nívea de Muerte, la cual contrastaba con las sábanas que desechas fueron mudo testigo de la pasión de ambos dioses.

Un beso en la frente, basto para despertar a Muerte de su somnolencia, como si él fuera un príncipe que levanta del largo embrujo a su princesa, pero sabía que todo lo que empieza mal, acaba mal, estaba negado de aquel sueño del cual no quería despertar, Tiempo sabía que jugaba con las leyes del mundo de Ithis, pero ver al juez de almas en su lecho era suficiente premio, para no importar trastocar las cosas.

¿Qué es un futuro sin problemas, si no está la persona amada?

Muerte abrió sus ojos ámbar, y Tiempo ya no estaba a su lado, se sorprendió un poco, pero suponía que le había robado demasiadas horas con aquel encuentro, después de todo, el dios de la eras no debía de abandonar su trabajo, y menos por tener relaciones con otros.

¿Qué tantas reglas había que romper?

Tiempo se marchó al recinto de Ithis, observo al alto señor creador con la mariposa de alma del juez, observando los espejos de almas del resto de los dioses, al ver al dios de las eras, sonrió, sabía que la decisión por el dios estaba tomada.

— Estas al fin de nuevo aquí, al fin has tomado una decisión, Tiempo — le dijo Ithis, sonriendo detrás de la capucha, Tiempo dio un paso adelante, estaba aterrado, sus sentimientos estaban descubiertos, pero todo era una ilusión.

— No creí nada de lo que mostrabas, jamás dañarías a Vida, ¿A qué juegas? — murmuro Tiempo, frente al dios más poderoso, al padre de todos, quien transporto a la mariposa de alma.

— Amas a Muerte, lograste ser feliz con él, sin los recuerdos de mi hijo de por medio, pero sabes ¿qué pasaría si él recobrará las memorias perdidas?

— ¡No!— gritó Tiempo al ver la mariposa alma desaparecer, ese era el plan de Ithis, darle a Muerte tiempo de sanar, y decidir con que continuar.

— Te di un año Tiempo, si el juez decide amarte a ti, mi hijo no le importara, ambos recuerdan, si el elegido no eres tú, bueno...debes de saber perder.

— Ithis eres más cruel que Nim, me muestras la dicha y luego me la quitas, eres un sádico.

— Soy un dios, ni bueno ni malo, solo necesito que aceptes las consecuencias Tiempo — Ithis levanto una bruma blanca, que llevó a Tiempo de vuelta a su hogar, la mariposa alma estaba sobre Muerte, quien estaba sorprendido.

Tiempo dio dos pasos, era hora de saber la verdad, tomó la mariposa alma.

— Hasta luego...Muerte — susurró, antes de aplastarla en sus manos, y para el juez de alma todo ser volvió negro.

Vida caminaba por uno de los campos, sus memorias aun dolían, tardo en sanar pero lo había logrado, no había visto a Muerte, le dolía saber que ahora estaba con Tiempo, pero el amor que se tuvieron seguía en su corazón, así como las cosas por las cuales se separaron, eso lo deprimía, el juez había sido su primer amigo sincero, su único amor, pero las cosas que los llevaron a alejarse el uno del otro eran de suficiente peso, el olvido, la traición.

Una mano enguantada de aura negra lo tomo desprevenido, los ojos chartreuse observaron los ámbar, una sonrisa tímida, aquella que había visto tantas veces en sus pensamientos, en los sueños donde el juez le regalaba un beso, en donde él era feliz.

¿Cómo se había borrado aquella sonrisa de esos labios delgado que él había mordido hasta el cansancio?

Por temor, por odio de un trabajo que él ahora entendía.

Muerte acaricio la piel jade, pellizco aquellas sonrojadas mejillas, anhelaba el cuerpo del benefactor, era ante sus ojos tan perfecto, fue feliz al saber que ambos estaría juntos.

— Volviste, estas de nuevo completo — sonrió Vida, dándole un abrazo que Muerte correspondió con anhelo, lo estrecho y Vida lo cargó feliz de verlo ante él.

— Vida, me alegra que recuerdes tú también, es como un milagro que vuelvas a tener tus recuerdos, yo deseche los míos, pero al saber que tu recuerdas el pasado, solo me deja decirte que soy feliz por ti.

— Por ambos, Muerte — sonrió Vida, bajándolo, pero Muerte bajo la mirada ante esa palabra — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Por ti Vida, yo abandone mucha cosas, poco a poco fui perteneciendo a tu mundo, tú me adentraste al resto de los dioses, te amo aun, pero juntos nos hacemos daño, por mi perdiste tus recuerdos, te dañe, tú y yo no somos lo correcto.

Vida tomó la mano del juez y la puso en su corazón, las lágrimas salían sin tregua, el corazón desbocado al saber que podría ser una despedida, intento besarlo, pero Muerte se lo impidió, eso lo hizo deprimirse, Muerte no pensaba ceder a su historia con él, otra vez.

— ¿Tiempo tiene que ver? — preguntó Vida, molesto de saber que por ego, por miedo y por los malditos recuerdos es que Muerte se alejaba.

— Sí, Tiempo lo ha curado todo, pero aun él no lo sabe, le pedí algo de espacio para saber cómo iba a continuar con todo esto, quisiera tenerlos, a ambos, los dos me hacen felices, pero sé que es demasiado egoísta de mi parte.

Vida lo abrazó, evitando que Muerte se marchara, las lágrimas del benefactor mojaban su espalda, los brazos del benefactor se anclaban a sus caderas, el juez soltó un suspiro, no pensó que sería fácil despedirse de Vida, después de todo por él es que empezó todo, por él es que estaba en aquella difícil situación.

— Vida... tienes que saber que es por tu bien, no debemos hacernos más daño — susurró Muerte, soltando sus brazos, los cuales cayeron lentamente a los costados del benefactor.

— Si te digo que acepto tus condiciones, tú maldito trabajo, todo de ti, tus extraños fetiches, que aun seas un divo y medio sádico, tu esencia oscura, Muerte, si quieres que seamos dos lo puedo superar, pero no acepto este adiós.

Muerte negó con la cabeza, se sentía tan roto al ver al benefactor así, se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un beso lento, uno con lo que selló el pasado que aun dolía, ese beso era su manera de pactar el final anunciado.

— En otro mundo, en otro tiempo, en otro universo nos volveremos a ver Vida, pero... en este es el adiós.

Y después de esas palabras Muerte se transportó, dejando un Vida lloroso y dolido, era el fin de sellar aquel destino, uno que tuvo más momentos amargos que felices, pero bien vividos.

Muerte llegó llorando a su propio hogar, Tiempo lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, odiaba ver sufrir a su amado, pero entendía que era parte del proceso del duelo entre ambos, era difícil saberse ganador y perdedor.

— Puedes creer que casi acepta ser el segundo, que bajo hemos caído, Tiempo — soltó Muerte entre aquellas lágrimas.

— Sanara, ambos son fuertes Muerte, yo te ayudare y el encontrara más motivos para seguir, es mejor así — susurró Tiempo, abrazando fuerte a Muerte, reconfortando aquel corazón dolorido.

N.A. "Si tú quieres hoy culpamos al tiempo, por traernos más temprano al adiós" me encanta esa frase de aquella canción, Tiempo soportara ver sufrir a Muerte o tomara otra decisión, Ithis es un maldito, Vida un masoquista, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio. Estamos a un episodio del final mis estimado. Saludos


	10. Entre dos amores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La mayoría de la gente se considera afortunada por tener un solo gran amor en su vida. Tú tienes dos." 
> 
> Cazadores de Sombras: Los orígenes.

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Los días pasaron, lentos y perezosos para ambos dioses, Tiempo miraba al juez de almas quien siempre permanecía cabizbajo, el cual le entregaba su cuerpo y lo llevaba a la dicha de ser el elegido de sus caricias, lo tenía cada día al despertar y cuando la noche daba su último suspiro.

Él besaba su frente cada mañana, ante de sumergirse cada quien en su desgastante trabajo y volverse a encontrar solo para amarse a la manera que ellos conocían, se había aislado para el bien de Muerte, quien al volver a tener sus recuerdos, entraba en periodos de angustia y dolor por el amor perdido, por el hecho del que Vida sufría la soledad de no tenerlo de nuevo, después de todo, este tenía a Tiempo, pero el benefactor estaba solo.

Tiempo meditaba, que quizá el amor que ambos se profesaban era para continuar con el equilibrio del mundo humano, no era solo un capricho de Ithis que ambos se pertenecieran, sino que el hecho de que esos dioses no se amaran, podría en peligro la existencia de los humanos, quienes ajenos a todo vivían tranquilo en la tierra.

Pero Muerte no quería volver al mundo humano, mandaba a sus sirvientes a realizar su labor, estaba harto de que el planeta tierra le recordara a su hombre estrella, y Tiempo lo entendía, lo dejaba refugiarse en sus brazos para poder encontrar una salida, de aquel dolor que cargaba.

Pero por cuanto estarían así, él soportando ser la cura emocional de un dios adolorido, de una relación fallida, de un proceso que no era culpa de nadie, más que las circunstancias que no lo dejaba ser feliz.

— Muerte — susurraba Tiempo, antes de que el otro lo callara con un beso demandante, no lo dejaba continuar con sus interrogantes, lo sumergía en su cuerpo, durmiendo sus dudas y reclamos.

Así cada mañana de sus vidas, en donde el corazón de Tiempo sabía que era incorrecto continuar con lo que se estaba volviendo una enfermiza relación, porque el orgullo evitaba romper por lo que tanto había luchado y ahora estaba ahogándolo.

Un día, decidido, escapo al mundo humano, en donde encontró a Vida sumergido en sus pensamientos, creado una flor y cambiándole de forma sin que ninguna pudiera tener lo que él buscaba, espero ser atacado por este, pero la melancolía en él era tal, que no hizo movimiento alguno.

— Es difícil, saber que el único dios que no puedo vencer es el que lo tiene — susurró, sabiendo que Tiempo se encontraba a su espalda — ¿Qué sientes al haber ganado su amor?

— Es una victoria vacía, él no me ama, puede que crea saber que es el amor, pero no lo conoce, el solo sabe que es la dominación, siempre ha sido así, pero una parte de mi ego me impedía verlo, yo no puedo hacerle bien a Muerte — sonrió con tristeza.

— ¡Tú crees que al ser contrarios debo de hacerle yo ese bien que tú le niegas! — Murmuro Vida, dejando aquella creación inconclusa en el suelo — ¡No!

— Vida, ambos sabemos que amamos a Muerte, pero el amor de este se fracturó, y no es feliz — le dijo Tiempo, Vida se cubría el rostro, dolido de escuchar que su amado quería a otro, los celos eran fuertes, pero no tanto como la soledad.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — pregunto el dios de piel jade, cuyos ojos chartreuse estaba empapados por las lágrimas traicioneras que se deslizaban sin tregua, por el dolor de la única certeza que tenían, necesitaba compartir el cariño del juez de almas.

— Que aprendamos a compartir...

La idea era demasiado loca por si misma, Tiempo quería a Muerte solo para él, se había negado al pensamiento de compartir a su adorado juez, pero que este recordara y sufriera por Vida, de ver como no realizaba las labores de su función, la apatía de saber que podría acabar con todo solo por su egoísmo, lo encamino a esa decisión.

Vida estaba sorprendido, viendo como Tiempo le otorgaba la oportunidad de amar a Muerte a la par de él, debía de estar muy desesperado por darle gusto a esa locura que se había vuelto amar al juez, si saber que hacer se acercó al dios más alto, cuya capa cubría su rostro, evitando que la divinidad adivinara en su gesto el sentimiento que lo embargaba.

— Seguro... no es necesario Tiempo, Muerte me olvidara — suspiro Vida — Así como yo lo hice.

— No lo hará, yo separe sus destinos, logre que él me amara a pesar de no ser su camino, no es justo para ti y él que este yo, el querer permanecer con Muerte a pesar de ser consiente de ser un estorbo me hace la peor de las escorias — soltó llevando su mano al pecho, en aquel dolor de saber que a pesar de dar todo, Muerte no sería por completo suyo.

— Tiempo...

— Vida, tendremos que ser civilizados, algo que tú y yo no hemos hecho por eones, nunca nos hemos agradado, estuviste solo vagando por la tierra, siendo incomprendido, creado un trauma en ti, si hubiera sido más empático la historia sería otra, pero fui un imbécil— Tiempo se arrodilló ante Vida, este lo sostuvo.

— Podemos volver a empezar, por el bien de él, por el amor que ambos le tenemos, es un pervertido, estará feliz de vernos ante él, en su lecho, en su vida...

Y dándose la mano, ambos sellaron aquel pacto, en donde por amor se comprometían a soportarse, para ver feliz al juez de alma, quien sin saberlo pronto tendría a esos dos en su vida.

Muerte estaba sentando, pensado, odiaba hacerlo, porque los recuerdos del pasado se colaban por su mente, llevándolo a la tristeza en la cual se encontraba sumido siempre, odiaba admitir que extrañaba a su hombre estrella pero necesitaba a Tiempo, egoísta era lo que sentía, y no podía arrebatar ambos personas de su corazón.

Por eso la sorpresa de ver a Vida y Tiempo llegar juntos y sonriendo, fue una situación que no espero, ambos le sonrieron, a esa manera tan particular suya, era una locura, pensó que estaba soñando, pero no, estaban los dos, dispuestos a compartirlo, y dejar atrás sus diferencias.

— No es justo para ambos, que yo los ame, no está bien —susurro, al sentir el abrazo de Vida, firme en su espalda, y el de Tiempo quien tomaba su dulce rostro.

Tiempo negó con la cabeza, y le dio un dulce beso a Muerte, Vida abrazó más fuerte al juez, quien se dejó hacer por las manos de los dioses quienes darían su alma por él, era una situación poco convencional, no estaba bien, pero ambos estaban dispuestos y él no se negaría.

¿Qué pensaría Amor de todo esto?

Que creerían el resto, lo juzgarían duramente por saber que tenía dos amores, por ser su cuerpo de dos dioses quienes le juraban ferviente amor, por tener el corazón dividido entre el benefactor de piel jade y ojos que reflejaban estrellas, y el dios de las eras cuyos cabellos albinos y mirada de mar le profesaban devoción; Ambos estaban en etapas de su vida tan diferentes; Vida cuando lo integro con el resto, quien lo llevó a dejar de ser un marginado, y Tiempo, quien lo amó cuando ni el mismo se amaba.

¿Por qué necesitaba decidir, si ambos le pertenecían?

Para que poder escoger uno solo, si tenía lo mejor de ambos, la ternura y comprensión de Vida, cuyos sentimientos y fibra por las creaciones humanas siempre lo había hechizado, y el temple de Tiempo, quien con consejos y cuidados lo había curado de destruirse a sí mismo.

Le importaría muy poco la opinión de todos, porque se encontraba satisfecho, al fin estaba completo.

Días en que se odiaba por ser tan egoísta.

Pero al sentir las caricias de sus hombres olvidaban todo.

Muerte podía seguir desempañando sus funciones, su trabajo ya no era un tabú con Vida, porque al estar Tiempo involucrado, el contexto cambiaba, por fin el benefactor podía entender lo bello de la filosofía de esa unión.

Ithis sonreía, el destino estaba sellado tal como él quería, la unión de ambos con Muerte era más beneficiosa, el reloj volvía a su curso y la tierra funcionaba mejor, era obvio que el juez de almas necesitaba a los dos, la vida para acabar con ella y el tiempo para decidir hasta que momento todo debía terminar o continuar.

Con el pasar de los eones, refugiado en ambos cuerpos es como la Muerte pasaba sus días, porque necesitaba la Vida para el mismo seguir existiendo, y el Tiempo para seguir sanando.

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. y con esto es como llegamos al final de esta historia, al final Muerte los necesitaba a los dos, de una manera retorcida y egoísta, pero ninguno podía cerrar el ciclo porque se necesitaban.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
